This Little Girl
by ScarletRuins
Summary: Its been years since Amy, Cream, Rouge, Blaze and Ruby have disappeared with out a trace, leaving the guys devastated. Seven years later, familiar faces are shown and a new gang appears out of nowhere is out to get the Sonic Team. Will they see the mistakes they have made and fix them in time? Or is it all ready to late? Are they past the point of no return?SxA RxK CxT SHxOC SxB
1. Chapter 1

**This Little Girl**

**The first few chapters of this story will just be a test to see how many people actually want me to write this story. So if you guys want me to continue just review, follow and/or favourite and tell me what you think about it.**

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog and Co. SEGA does. I only own Ruby and nothing else. R&amp;R**

**X**

It was the perfect day in Station Square. Bright sun, not too hot or cold, but just right. It gave off that type of feeling that made all your worries drift away into the wind. It all seemed peaceful. Even Dr. Eggman had decided to take a break from his evil schemes to enjoy the scenery of Station Square, as did the Sonic Team. We would find Sonic resting peacefully on a tree branch with his eyes closed, daydreaming about whatever the blue hedgehog would dream about. Tails would be testing on his newest inventions, Knuckles would be guarding the Master Emerald as always and Shadow would be where ever he desire, from an ally way to sitting under a shady tree with his eyes closing, and no-one knowing if he was asleep or not or dead.

And as for the girls, each doing their own separate thing. Amy sat in a small coffee shop gossiping along with her older sister Ruby Rose, a hot-pink hedgehog with long quills tied in a ponytail. Rouge would be seen flirting her way with Knuckles or collecting precious jewels from the most expensive shops and lastly Cream, who was baking treats with her mother, Vanilla and her pet chao, Cheese.

Oh, how the day was just perfect. But just maybe not for everyone.

Amy had asked Sonic for another date a few days ago and he reluctantly agree to go with her and to meet her at the coffee shop, known as 'Chao Café'. But Sonic, being the hedgehog he is, had once again failed to arrive. Amy sat alone in the small café waiting for two and a half hours for her hero to make an appearance. She was about to give up when her older sister, Ruby, had walked in. She saw the sadden expression pasted upon her younger sisters face. She sat cross from her sister and soon the two conjured up a conversation, letting Amy forget about the cobalt hedgehog.

"So what brings you here?" asked Amy, placing her elbows on the table, her hands intertwined together and letting her head rest upon them.

"Apparently this café only opened a few days ago, so I thought it would be nice to come and try some of the coffee here." Ruby replied, before ordering herself a coffee and Amy ordering a strawberry short cake, "What about you? Come to try out the deserts?"

Amy giggled, "Actually, I came here to meet with Sonic. He promised me a date last week. But he never showed up. No surprise there," she said, sarcastically, "I was actually about to leave just before you came in."

"So that's why you looked sad and depressed." Amy silently nodded her head, her sadden expression had now returned. "You know what you need?"

"What?"

"A girls day out!" she declared, standing up with her fist in the air.

"Ruby, you're making a scene." spoke Amy, burying her head under her arms hoping no-one would pay too much attention to them.

"Oh come on! Its time you let go of all your worries and live life just as you should!" yelled Ruby, making yet another scene in the small coffee shop.

"Ok, ok as long as you calm down already and stop embarrassing yourself." Amy finally gave in. Her sister was right. She had been chasing a childish dream since she was eight. Now at the age of 14, it was time to grow up and live her own life just as she pleases.

"Well let's go then!" Ruby clasped her sister's hand and began to make their way out of the café.

"Wait, what about my cake?"

"Oh right and I still need my morning coffee." Ruby, only sixteen years old, always bought a coffee every morning to give her a morning boost. "You go get our order while I call up the other girls."

Amy nodded in reply and walked backed to go collect their orders. Ruby immediately pulled out her cell phone and began dialling numbers.

**X**

We now take our attention to a small floating island known as Angel Island. The home of the Master Emerald and a certain red echidna, who was lazily resting upon the white steps of the pedestal that held the giant Emerald.

He could clearly hear the rustle of the wind blowing against the trees and plants of the island. He could also hear small faint foot step that came from behind him. Normally he would immediately jump up and attack the intruder before asking why they had set foot on this sacred land.

Knuckles snickered, obviously knowing exactly who the intruder was.

"How many times have I told you? Get lost Rouge." he spoke.

"Oh come on, _Knuckie._" replied Rouge with her seductive voice, "It's been awhile since I came to visit." she walked up to the guardian and sat down beside him.

"Yeah and I was getting used to it too. Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Says the one who sits and stares at a rock all day and night." She retorted.

"The Master Emerald," he corrected her, "And it's my job and a very high responsibility. Not that you would know _anything _about that."

"Excuse me?! Just what's that supposed to mean?!" Rouge yelled, standing up and placing her hands on her hips. Knuckles stood up as and faced the ivory bat.

"It means that you're not responsible. You think you can get anything you want with a sway of your hips or flashing your eyes. All you really cared about is you own satisfaction."

"That is not true!"

"Yes it is."

"Prove it!"

"You're a girl. Girls like you think they own the world or something."

Now Rouges rage was beyond mad. Though she didn't cry, she wasn't the type to cry or get upset easily and show that much weakness. He had not only insulted her but practically every girl in the world, and there was no way she would let him get away with that. She slapped him right in the cheek glaring right into his eyes.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!" Knuckles placed his hand on his redden cheek.

"Take that back! Not every girl is like that!"

"Oh really?"

"Really!"

"And just what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll-" she was interrupted by the sound of her phone going off, signalling that someone is calling her. She growled and then took a deep breath before answering it, "Hello?" she said calmly.

"Oh hey Ruby…" she turned around facing the other direction from Knuckles, "Naw, I'm not really doing anything worth mentioning, why?... Really?... Ok I'll meet you guys' there." she walked away not saying another word to Knuckles.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere away from you." and with that, she spread out her wings letting them carry her off into the sky.

Knuckles watched as she flew away, '_did she actually believe me…_' he thought as he placed his hand on his slapped cheek again, not feeling any pain but something else…

**X**

"Hmm… Where are they?!"

"Please don't make another scene. We're not even inside the mall yet."

After their morning snack in the coffee shop, Amy and Ruby made their way to Station Square Shopping Centre. There, they were to meet up with two of their friends.

"So who did you call up again?" ask Amy, slurping on her Sour Cherry and Raspberry flavoured Slurpee that she bought not too long ago.

"Just Cream and Rouge." answered Ruby, drinking her own Slurpee with the flavours of Virgin Margarita, Cola and Sour Apple.

"Amy, Ruby!" a familiar voice was yelled out coming from their right. They turned their heads in the direction on the voice and saw Cream and Rouge heading their way.

"Sorry to keep you two waiting for so long." said the sweet voice of Creams'.

"It's alright, we've only been waiting for less than ten minutes."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let girls' day begin!" yelled Ruby, full of enthusiasm. The four friends made their way into the giant mall, after Amy and Ruby put their empty cartons in the bin of course.

**X**

The sun had already set and the moon had risen two hours ago, illuminating the night sky. It was only 8:00 when the girls had returned to Amy's home after their long day. They first went shopping for new outfits and clothing, then had lunch and did a load more girl stuff with together. Now they were all preparing for 'Girls Night'. The four friends sat in the living room gossiping about this and that, or just whatever they liked to talk about.

"Thanks guys, I really needed this." thanked Amy. She wore a red short sleeve t-shirt with grey shorts and purple slippers. Cream sat next to her wearing a yellow onesie and Ruby wore a red long sleeve shirt and white long pants with rainbow polka dots.

"Heh, you not the only one…" muttered Rouge but loud enough for everyone else to hear. She wore a short navy blue jersey pyjama set with contrast piping.

The girls all looked confused as they turned their attention to the ivory bat.

"Why, what happened?" asked Ruby.

"Just Knucklehead being an ass…"

"So tell us what happened."

Rouge took a deep breath before telling them the event that happened that morning. She told them word-by-word of what Knuckles had told her. Ruby and Cream seemed surprised by this but Amy looked as if she knew all along. It seemed like she was expecting it.

"I don't see why you two are surprised. All the guys think of us like that. They think we're weak and useless." said Amy with her head down and her knees pressed up against her chest.

"That's not true. We're not weak or useless!" shouted Cream, standing up on her feet.

"It is! If not, then why does Sonic ignore me?! Why does he run from me?! He doesn't even like me, not one bit!" Amy began to cry into her hands, letting all her anger and stress out for the first time.

"Amy that's not true-" Ruby tried to comfort her younger sister but it only seemed to make matters worse.

"It is, it is! I'm nothing to him! I'm just useless trash! I'm not even good enough to be his friend…" Amy's voice seemed to trail off somewhere into the distance. The rest of the girls sat in silence with their heads down, not knowing what to say. Though they knew that Amy was partially right; everyone one thought that girls were the weak ones.

Rouge was the first to break the ice, "Hey Amy, you like to sing right?" she responded with a small nod. Rouge got up from her seat and move towards the silver stereo that sat in the corner of the room.

"Rouge what are you doing?" asked Ruby.

Amy, Ruby and Cream shared confused looks as they watch Rouge fiddle around with the stereo. She took out her iPod and connected it up to the speakers.

"Amy its time you understand that it's not you, it's him. Sonic can't see how much you're truly worth. It's time to let go." Rouge spoke softly.

Amy looked back down, letting nothing but a sigh escape her lips. Were Rouge's words not getting to her? Were they not clear enough?

Rouge turned to face Ruby, "Imma need your help for this."

"For what?" asked Ruby, in total confusion once again.

"You'll catch on." Rouge pressed a button on her iPod as the beat of music flowed through the speakers. Amy looked back up to see what Rouge had planned. She could hear the beat of drums and guitars playing.

**(A/N: each time you see brackets around some words, that means that is the other person singing that part only.)**

_**Rouge: **__  
Hey, good girl  
With your head in the clouds  
I bet you I can tell you  
What you're thinkin' about_

_You'll see a good boy  
Gonna give you the world  
But he's gonna leave you cryin'  
With your heart in the dirt_

Just as Rouge said, Ruby finally caught on and she began to sing to.

_**Ruby:**__  
His lips are dripping honey  
But he'll sting you like a bee  
So lock up all your love and  
Go and throw away the key_

_Hey good girl (hey, good girl)  
Get out while you can  
I know you think you got a good man_

_**Both: **__  
Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting' on your goodbye shoes and go, go-o-o, go-o-o-o...  
Better listen to me  
He's low, low, low..._

Amy and Cream sat and continued to stare in awe at the white bat and her own sister singing, and with each word they sang, the more Amy would understand.

_**Rouge:  
**__Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)  
You got a heart of gold  
You want a white wedding  
And a hand you can hold_

_**Ruby:  
**__Just like you should, girl (Just like you should, girl)  
Like every good girl does  
Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love_

_But he's really good at lying__**  
**__Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust  
'Cause when he says forever  
Well, it don't mean much_

_**Rouge:  
**__Hey good girl (hey, good girl)  
So good for him  
Better back away honey  
You don't know where he's been_

_**Both:  
**__Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
It's just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go-o-o, go-o-o-o...  
Yeah yeah yeah, he's low  
Yeah yeah yeah_

_**Rouge:  
**__Oh, he's no good, girl  
Why can't you see?  
He'll take your heart and break it  
Listen to me, yeah_

_**Both:  
**__Why, why you gotta be so blind?  
Won't you open up your eyes?  
Just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, he's no good_

_Won't you open up your eyes?  
Just a matter of time 'til you find  
He's no good, girl  
No good for you  
You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes_

As the rhythm of the song slowed down and came to a stop, Amy and Cream applauded as Ruby and Rouge bowed.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Cream.

"Yeah, why didn't you ever tell us that you two were such good singers?" cried Amy in excitement.

"Ya' never asked." said Rouge with a smirk, "But do you get what we're trying to say?"

Amy responded with an 'mmhm' and a nod.

"It's time that I got over Sonic and live my life to the fullest!" Amy yelled as she raised her fist in the air.

"That's the spirit!" said Cream. All the girls began to giggle and laugh.

"But I still can't get over the fact that they think we're useless to them…" said Amy. The others knew who she meant when she said 'them'. You didn't need to be a rocket scientist know that.

"Well let's show 'em that we're not as weak as they say we are!" said Cream. This came to be a surprised to the girls. This seemed a little out of character for the small bunny.

"Cream…"

'_You're not the only ones with broken hearts…'_

"What do you suggest we do?" asked Ruby.

"They think we're so weak, then let's give them a taste of their own medicine."

"What do you mean?"

"If we're so useless to them, then there's no reason for us to be here, is there? Say we were to suddenly 'disappear', do you think they're gonna care?"

"You do have a point…" Amy began to be in deep thought before saying anything else "You know what, Creams right. Why are we still here? Like you guys said; it's time to live our lives to the fullest. But that's not gonna start here. So who's with me?" Amy extended her arm out, wearing a hopeful smile. Cream was the first to extend her arm and placed her hand on top of Amy's. Ruby and Rouge glanced at each other before putting up their own smile and placing their hands on top of Cream's and Amy's.

"I guess it's settled then. We'll talk about the details in the morning," Ruby glanced over to the clock on the wall, "It's already 10:00. We should get to sleep, we need to rest." The girls nodded in agreement. Amy went up to her room, as did Ruby. Rouge and Cream went to sleep in the guest bedrooms. The rest of the night was peaceful and silent, just as it was this morning…

**X**

_(One week later…)_

Tails had been working on his newest update on the X Tornado for the past few weeks and hadn't had much to eat. He'd been so focused on his precious plane that he didn't even notice how much time had actually gone bye. He hasn't even eaten in the past 48 hours. His best friend and brother, Sonic the Hedgehog, would often stop by every now and then and tell him that he needed to take a break from his work, but his excuse would always be the same; 'I need to be ready for the next time Eggman strikes.'

About three weeks ago, Eggman had a surprise attack on the city and during the battle between Sonic and Eggman, the blue hero was injured but nothing to serious, he was back on his feet in about a week. But Tails would blame himself for his injury. The X Tornado had been badly damaged and was about to crash into the ground. Sonic, who was on the wing of the plain, tried to get his little brother out but the ejection seat was busted and Tails was stuck. When they finally manage to get it out, it was already too late for Sonic. He went down with the plane. After Tails had landed safely on the ground, his first priority was to make sure Sonic was okay. He found him unconscious under scraps of metal with wounds and bruises all over his body. Lucky for Sonic, it was a quick recovery and was only left with one scar on the top right corner of his back. Now all Tails wants to do is perfect his plane so nothing will go wrong, unlike last time.

Sonic came running into Tails work shop to

"Hey Tails, ya in here buddy?" he said, looking for the orange kitsune hoping he had finally decided to a break.

"I'm down here." replied Tails from under his plane.

"Oh, come on Tails, take a break already." retorted Sonic. Some weird smell seemed to fill the air and it wasn't coming from the plane, "And take a shower while you're at it, will ya?" he pinched his nose to stop himself from smelling the funny smell.

"I did." Tails stayed on the small board that kept him in place under the plane.

"When?"

"…"

"OK that's it Tails, I can't take this anymore." using his right foot, Sonic pulled Tails out of under the X Tornado so he can see him better. "You go upstairs and take a shower and get yourself fixed up, right now."

"You're not my mom…" Tails pouted refusing to look him in the eyes.

"What did ya say?"

"Nothing mom!" After seeing the look Sonic gave him, he dashed upstairs into the main parts of his house to take a shower. Sonic chuckled at his brother. For a genius inventor, he can be really childish at times.

Then at that every moment, Sonic felt a cold chill up his spine. It felt strange and unnatural and he didn't like it one bit. He tried to shake the feeling off and concentrate more on helping his little brother. He walked upstairs and began raiding his fridge. It was no surprise to him that most of the food had already gone bad. He groaned in frustration. He decided to go take a little nap while he waited for Tails to finish cleaning himself up.

Ten minutes later Tails walked out of his bathroom and down to the living room where Sonic slept on the couch. Tails took this opportunity to sneak back downstairs to finish his work. Tip-toeing his way down and occasionally looking over his shoulder to make sure Sonic was still asleep. Only a few steps away. Tip-toe, tip-toe. Inching closer and closer to the door that lead to the workshop. Tip-toe, tip-toe. He sighed in relief, finally making it to the door. He placed his hand on the door knob, slowly turning it and pulling the door open and causing a few creaks from the hinges. He froze, slowly turning his head back to make sure his brother was still asleep.

Sighing once again in relief, he continued to open the door and-

"Tails…" he froze again. Slowly and cautiously, head turned his head only to find his best friend sitting up on the brown coach glaring at him. "Tails, you have to chillax for a while. Being cooped up down there is not good."

"Come on, Sonic. Just give me some more time and I'll be done." complained Tails.

"Yeah, sure, that's what you said the last time I was here." Sonic stood up from the couch, stretching his arms and walking over to Tails who groaned in frustration, "Why don't you go visit Cream and Vanilla? They're always making delicious treats and you're all out of food too."

"Then can I finish the X Tornado?" the young fox clasped his hands together as if he was begging.

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Fine, IF you promise to take more frequent breaks, deal?"

"Deal!" without another word, Tails ran past Sonic, out the door and began heading towards Creams house, leaving Sonic to watch him run off.

He smirked at his younger brother, with a chuckle escaping is lips. He then walked back to the couch to continue his slumber.

**X**

Tails soon reached the peach colored house which belonged to Cream the rabbit and her mother, Vanilla the rabbit. He shuffled up to the door step, raised his fist and knocked three times.

No answer.

That's strange… normally he would be greeted be a young cheerful bunny by now. He knocked another three times.

"Cream? Vanilla? You guys home? It's me, Tails." this time he could here faint shuffles on the other side of the door and soon enough, a tall cream colored rabbit answered. "Vanilla! You had me worried there for a second." chuckled Tails, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Tails. I was just caught up on something, that's all." replied Vanilla, trying her best to put on a joyful smile, but it didn't seem to fool Tails. He decided not to pressure her to much about it. She might just be a little tired, that's it. Right?

"It's alright."

"Would you like to come in? Cream and Cheese made dozens of chocolate chip cookies the other day. Too much for me. Perhaps you would like to take some for yourself and Sonic?" she said politely, moving to the side to let Tails pass through.

"That sounds wonderful, Vanilla! I'm sure Sonic would love them." said Tails. He walked into the home of the rabbits. Creamed colored walls surrounded him as he continued to walk into the small living room, which contained one large rosy-red couch, enough for at least four people to sit on, two single couches, a glass coffee table in the centre and a small T.V that stood on another table built to holds T.V's and had four small draws and a small cupboard in the middle.

"Speaking of Cream, is she here? I wanted to talk to her about something." he said as he sat down on the small couch on the right. Vanilla stiffened the moment Tails asked about the whereabouts of her daughter. She cleared her throat before saying anything else.

"Uh, s-she's gone out with the girls again." she struggled to talk and Tails could clearly see something was wrong. Before he could ask, Vanilla had already spoken again, "I'll go fetch you some cookies from the kitchen. I'll be right back." she said, walking in to the next room.

Tails could feel the tension as Vanilla spoke her words. Something was clearly wrong and Vanilla knew something he didn't. She was hiding something from him and he intended to find out one way or another. He just hoped that it was nothing _too_ serious. If something was to happen to Cream, he would never forgive himself. He feared that if something did happen, he would have blamed himself.

Tails continued to think when his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of glass smashing. The noise came from the kitchen and by instinct, he rushed to see what happened. When he arrived, he saw Vanilla on the ground collecting sharp pieces of broken glass scattered on the floor.

"Vanilla, what happened?" he immediately rushed to the ground to help her pick up the shattered glass.

"Oh, it's nothing. The plate slipped, that's all."

It was all too obvious.

"Vanilla… What's wrong?" says Tails, concern written all over his face and voice.

"It's nothing you have to worry about. Everything's fine."

"Vanilla, you can't fool me. I've known you long enough to tell when you're upset about something."

Vanilla stopped picking up the broken glass, letting Tails to continue the work. Her head bent down and she gave off a distant look.

"Did something happen to… Cream?" he wished that he wouldn't have to say anything and that nothing did happen but the way Vanilla is acting, something was wrong.

She took a deep breath before standing up and as did Tails.

"Tails, Cream is… she's gone…" the words he thought he would never hear… was it true? Was Cream really… No! He refused to believe that this is the truth.

"Y-y-you m-mean Cream is… de-" he couldn't even mange the words to come out.

"Oh Chaos, no! I'm sure she very much alive, but… she's missing…" Tails sighed in relief, now knowing that Cream wasn't… well you know…

"Missing? How? When?!" his voice got louder with each word he spoke. Although he knew she was alive, he couldn't shake off the feeling that Cream might be in danger.

"Actually, it isn't just Cream," said Vanilla, "The other girls have disappeared too. Rouge, Ruby and even Amy."

"What?! How long have you known this?" asked Tails.

"I only found out two hours ago. But apparently they left several hours ago."

"Seven hours ago?!"

"Yes, they also left behind a note for you's." Vanilla walked out of the kitchen, leaving behind the broken glass, and with Tails carefully following behind. She led him the dining table were two pieces of paper lay, one in an open envelop and the other in an enclosed one. She handed him the blank enclosed envelop. He took it in his hands and slowly opened it, fearing what continents were in the letter. Before taking out the paper inside, he glanced over to Vanilla, hoping for a sign to say this was a joke or something. His hands trembled as he slid the sheet of paper out of its envelop, slowly unfolding it. You could see his eyes moving side-to-side and widening with each sentence he read, and soon enough, one by one, small tears began to slide down his cheeks, coming from his sky blue eyes that now were filled with sadness.

"I… I can't believe it…" his voice was weak, but he spoke loud enough for Vanilla to hear. He brought up his shoulder, rubbing it against his cheeks, removing the fallen tears from his soft fur. "I refuse to believe it!"

"Tails… I-" before she could finish her sentence, Tails ran out the door, carrying the letter in one hand and with the other he used it to prevent himself from shedding anymore tears.

He ran all the way back to his house where he knew Sonic would be. He hoped that his big brother would be able to find the girls before it was too late.

"Sonic!" he ran in, slamming the door behind him as he entered his home searching for the blue hedgehog, and just as he expected, Sonic was resting on the long brown couch. "Sonic wake up!"

He began violently shaking him till he woke up from his peaceful slumber.

"Tails, you back alre-" he stopped in midsentence the moment he saw that Tails had been crying. "Tails! What's wrong, buddy? Are you alright?" worry began overwhelm him. Tails continued to cry into Sonic's chest while he gently rubbed his back, soothing his little brother down. He then bent down to his height so they could see each, eye-to-eye and with one hand still placed on the foxes shoulder.

"Ok Tails, now tell me what happened?" asked Sonic, just as his touch, his voice was soft and gentle as well. Tails wiped away his tears and took a small breath before explaining.

"I-I-I messed up."

"What do you mean you messed up?" he gave Tails a moment to speak, but he said nothing, "Tails what did you do?"

"I… I…" he tried to speak, but he couldn't muster up the courage to say anything. Instead he extended out his hand which held a scrunched up piece of paper. Sonic glanced at the note and back to Tails before taking the paper in his own hands. He carefully unfolded the note, fearing what word could be printed on it. He scanned his eyes over the letter, not believing what his eyes were reading;

_Dear Sonic Gang and everyone else,_

_We apologize for leaving without telling anyone anything, but we just couldn't stay any longer. It has come to our attention that we are not wanted and are useless to you guys. There was no purpose for us to stay and we understand that we mean nothing to you guys which is why we had to leave. We hope you're happy without us in the way of your paths anymore, and if we do ever cross each other's paths… then you won't even recognized who we are._

_~ Rouge, Cream, Ruby and Amy_

_P.S. Please don't come looking for us because you'll never find us._

It was a small letter that left a big effect on them. Sonic never thought the girls would actually leave, especially Cream and Amy. And the feeling he got from it just didn't feel right; he hated it.

Sonic stood up, with a blank expression on his face. "I will find them Tails. I don't care what the note says, whatever the cost." He was about to dash out to begin his quest but Tails had stopped him for some reason. His expression showed that it was important and most likely concerning the girls.

"I… I think I know why they might of left." he said, looking down to the ground in shame.

"Don't worry, so do I-"

"No, I… I mean… mainly Cream. She isn't the kind to just pack up and leave, especially without Vanilla." Sonic stayed to listen to Tails' reasons and explanations. He told him everything he knew or at least _thought_ he knew. Once he finished, Sonic nodded, understanding every word Tails said to him. He hated to admit it, but, Sonic knew exactly what he was going through. Tails is an innocent kid how still has much to learn about emotions and how to deal with them.

"Don't worry Tails, I promise you'll get your chance to apologize to her. I will find them." His voice was now much solid than before. His whole sentence was not just a statement, but also a promise. "By the way, how long ago did they leave?"

"About several hours ago. Maybe more, I can't be sure." replied Tails. His tears had already stopped flowing down. He didn't need to cry anymore because of the promise Sonic made; and once Sonic makes a promise he'll keep it.

"And how do you know that?"

"Vanilla told me, but she only found out two hours ago."

It was strange. How did she know they left that long, but only found out a few hours later? This raised suspicion about her and he told Tails about his suspicions.

"Well when I was over there I did see another note on the table. It might have been from the girls and was only meant to be seen by her?"

Sonic placed his thumb under his chin and curled up his index finger into an arch and placing it just beneath his lips, giving him that look that told everyone that he was in thinking mode.

"I want to have a look at that note then. In the meantime, you head to Angel Island in the X Tornado and ask Knuckles if he knows anything, and while you're at it, see if you can find the girls from the air too. I'll head into town and ask Team Chaotix and anybody else I find. Got it?"

Tails replied with a nodded and rushed down to his workshop and started up his plane. Sonic on the other hand dashed out the house and into the forest, making his way to his first destination; Vanilla's house. Once there, he knocked on the brown wooden doors waiting to be answered. Thankfully he only had to wait a few moments before he got too impatient.

"Oh, hello Sonic." Vanilla greeted him before letting him into her home. "I suppose you've already have heard the news?" Her face returned to the sadden expression, as it was before.

"Yes and I wanted to let you know that we're going to do whatever it takes to find them and return them home safely." he reassured her. But her response was not what he was expecting.

"R-really? Well, thank you Sonic." She offered her best smile but it wasn't enough to fool Sonic. Instead it raised more suspicion.

"Vanilla, what are you hiding?" his tone of voice seemed more demanding than a simple question.

Vanilla sighed, "It would seem that everyone can see through me today." she said, slightly looking down. "Yes I do know something about the girls but I assure you that I have no idea where they are."

"What did the note say?" He had surprised her by bringing up the note she had, but didn't question it.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

"What?! Why?!"

"I gave my word to my daughter that I would say nothing. I'm sorry Sonic, all I can tell you is that they do not want to be found."

"I don't care what they say, I'm going to find them! For all we know they could be in danger!" he said, waving his arms around.

"You have to trust them, Sonic. They can take care of themselves."

Sonic had enough. He stormed out of the rabbit's home and sped away, heading for his next destination.

**X**

Once he got his plane up and ready, Tails took off towards Angel Island, where he would find the red guardian protecting the Master Emerald like always. He flew past the Mystic Ruins and over Station Square and would occasionally look down to see if he could find two hedgehogs, a bat and a young rabbit with a chao. So far, no luck. He continued his descent towards Angel Island.

After a few more minutes of flying at high speeds, the floating island could be clearly seen. Tails slowly lowered the plane down on the island in the forest before turning the engines off and making his way to the marble white pedestal, where the Master Emerald sat, untouched. The light from the sun would shine down and reflect off the large emerald, creating a beautiful scene.

"Hey Knuckles!" Tails yelled out to the red echidna, who was laying on the stairs in a light sleep.

"Huh?" said Knuckles, opening one eye to reveal who had spoken to him. "Oh, hey Tails. What's up?" He now stood up, knowing that Tails was not an intruder.

"Have you seen the girls?"

"Which girls?" he asked stupidly.

"The girls! You know, Cream, Amy, Ruby and Rouge!" he replied in a hurry, swinging his arms forward.

"Oh, right. Uh…" Knuckles tilted his head up and placed a hand on his chin while thinking. "I did see Rouge earlier this week."

Tails shook his head, "No, I mean today!"

"Uh… nope, why?"

"They've run away. Sonic and I are out looking for them." explained Tails.

"Run away? Why?"

"I don't exactly know. They said something about us not wanting them around us." His face dropped down as he remembered the note that was left behind.

"Aw crap…" Knuckles put his hand in his quills, scratching the back of his head in frustration. He was now concerned. He blamed himself and his stupid little speech he told Rouge. He thought that Rouge had gone and told the others what he had said and had all run away. He felt so stupid and a strange feeling began to fill his chest.

"They left some time ago. We have no idea where they went or if they'll every come back."

Knuckles was speechless. He never thought the girls would actually leave for ever.

He let a sigh escape his lips, "I'm sorry Tails, this is all my fault."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"The last time I saw Rouge we had an argument and I said something that I shouldn't have."

"What did you say?"

"Uh… well… let's just say that I might have, accidentally, insulted the entire population of girls." said Knuckles with a nervous chuckle.

"Well, you weren't the only one. I… kind of said something to Cream that I shouldn't have." Tails head bent down again in guilt and regret.

"I guess we're all at fault here then, aren't we? Even Sonic."

"Yeah, I guess we are…" there was a pause before Tails continued his sentence, "I better get back to searching for them. If you find anything, let us know."

"Will do."

And with that, Tails went off towards the X Tornado and flew off to find the girls before it was too late.

**X**

Sonics next destination was to find Shadow. Ruby was the only person who had gotten close enough to Shadow personally, since the 'Ultimate Life Form' incident that happened a few years ago. Sonic hope that he would know something about the girl's disappearance.

He went searching everywhere for the ebony hedgehog. He searched the entire town and no luck, so he went back through the Mystic Ruins to see if he was there. Thankfully, he was. Sonic skidded to a holt at the first sight of the hedgehog, laying beneath a shady tree with his eyes closed.

"What do you want Faker?" Shadow didn't have to open his eyes to know who was standing in front of him.

"Amy, Ruby, Cream and Rouge have gone missing." Just as Sonic spoke those words, Shadows eyes opened in less than a millisecond.

"What did you do to Amy this time?"

"I-I didn't…" Sonic couldn't deny it. He knew what he did was wrong of him but he would still reject and run from her, leaving her with a broken heart.

Shadow smirked at the frustrated hedgehog, obviously enjoying his suffering.

"Shut up! Have you seen them or not?!" Sonic yelled.

"No I haven't. But maybe if you weren't such an asshole to Amy, they wouldn't have run away, would they?" Shadow said, with another smirk playing at his lips.

Sonic growled, "Will you just shut up! If you don't know anything than you're useless to me." As he was about to walk away, he spotted Shadow standing up and heading towards him. "Where are you going?"

"What is it to you? But if you must know, I'll help you look for them." He replied walking pass Sonic.

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter why, just be thankful." And with that, the black hedgehog ran off in his own direction to begin his search. Sonic stood there watching him run off, wondering why he wanted to help. It was sort of strange for him to want to search for the girls, much less, even care. Sonic pushed his thoughts a side and continued to focus on the task at hand; finding the lost girls. He then sped off in another direction towards the Chaotix Detective Agency.

When he reached the agency, he rushed in and immediately began asking questions. But lucky just wasn't on his side today. They knew nothing about the girl's disappearance but promised to keep him posted just in case if they found anything; they were a detective agency after all.

Sonic made his way back to the home of Tails. There, he found the twin tailed fox pacing back and forth in the living room, and the moment he spotted Sonic, he ran up to him hoping for some good news.

"Sorry buddy, but no-one knew anything." said Sonic, a disappointed look spread across on his face.

Tails held the same expression upon his own face. He treaded over to his couch with heavy steps, eyes lowed and arms slowly swaying. He plopped himself on the soft cushions of the sofa, letting small droplets of tears run down his cheeks and onto the brown pillows. Sonic slowly walked over to him, bending down to become eye level with him. He placed a gentle hand on his head, softly stoking his bright orange fur.

"I just wanted to see her one last time. Even if it was only for a brief moment, I would use that time to apologize to her." More tears appeared from the brink of his crystal blue eyes.

"I know… But like I said before; I will find them and make sure we _all_ apologize." A promise that he would never break, even if it takes him years to locate them, he'll never give up.

The week had started out as peaceful as it can be and ended in the worst way possible. Their friends ran away and it was their entire fault. Guilt replaced the peaceful aura and it would stay there until this problem was resolved. And Sonic had a bad feeling that he might never find them…

**X**

**I know the ending was a bit crappy and I will work on that. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Also, I need to know if some of you readers would like me to add in SilverXBlaze. If so, I'll keep this chapter and won't change it but they will be in the next chapter and maybe a few flashbacks of how they came into the group. There is a poll on my profile or you can just tell me in the reviews.**

**I don't own the song either. It's called 'Good Girl' by Carrie Underwood.**

**Next chapter will hopefully be out in due time.**

**KOTD out~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks for the favs, follows and reviews guys. So I decided to add Silver and Blaze to the story. I don't think it'll change much and chapter one will stay the same. Let's just say that they came in **_**after**_** the girls went missing/disappeared. Also, I forgot to mention this in the last chapter; the 'Ultimate Life Form' accident is not the Space Colony ARK incident, it's something else that I came up with.**

**NOTE: Times, dates and all that are a little different than they would be. So the seasons will be off and won't be according to the Northern or Southern Hemisphere seasons. E.g. winter starts on the first of November and ends on the thirty-first of January. BTW just in case any of you guys are confused **

**I don't own Sonic T. Hedgehog or anybody else. R&amp;R~**

**X**

_7 Years Later_

November the first… the start of winter and it's already started snowing two days ago. Great. I was walking out on the streets of Station Square at five in the morning. Why so early? Because I couldn't get back to sleep after staying awake for the past three hours. Normally I would just be running around from here to there, but at the moment… I just didn't feel the boost I usually feel every morning. But something told me just to take it easy today. And here I am, walking around wearing a pair of navy pants, black hoodie with grey sleeves and of course, my trademark red shoes.

I put on my hood covering my head, keeping the cold breeze from freezing my bare skin. I kept on walking, letting my feet leave its prints in the snow, with only one thing on my mind; her. She was one of the most important people in my life – right after Tails, that is – and I let her slip right out of my hands. She gave me a reason to fight, to protect. But I failed her. In the past, I had never thought I would have to live without her. But now… it's just like they say; you don't know what you have until it's gone. Trust me, I've learned from experience.

I close my eyes, while still walking. I didn't have to worry about bumping into anyone since the streets were deserted. I let memories flow into my mind, replaying events from my past. Ones that I wish I could change. I was selfish to Amy. I ignored her so many times, I broke her heart and she never gave up on me. She practically devoted her life to me, and what did I do in return? I rejected her. To this day I ask myself the same question every day; how can I be so stupid?!

My eyes shot open, feeling a hard pain against my knuckles. I drift my eyes to my left arm as I trailed it to my hand only to find it against a brick wall. My eyes widen at the small dent my fist had just made. I slowly withdrew my arm, pulling my now bruised hand against my chest and holding it with my opposite hand. It's not the first time I let my anger get the best of me. I don't know why, but ever since they left, things have been different. Like my anger for example. Also, Eggmans attacks have been more frequent and his attempts to take over the world tend to keep on getting worse. It's got that bad to the point to where he actually almost won a few times. I can't tell if it's him getting better or me getting worse.

I sigh as I continue to walk around the streets of Station Square. My head is pounding from the late three hour run I did before, which is why I couldn't sleep. Maybe I should head back home. I promised Tails that we would check out the new upgrades on the X-Tornado, and he likes to wake up early for things like this.

Speaking of Tails, I don't think he's changed much since the girls left. Yes, he was heartbroken to hear that Cream had left without saying anything to him, but he's a tough boy. He's learned not to bottle up his emotions too much or who knows what he might do if he lost it. Knuckle is the only one who hasn't changed a bit. He sits and stares at that green rock all day, every day. Except for when Eggman would send his robots to capture the Master Emerald. That would usually piss him off, but in my opinion, I think he just misses Rouge when she would tease him or try to take the Master Emerald.

Then there's, Shadow. I never expected him to want to help find the girls. I thought he wouldn't really care as to what happened to them. But when I had asked him if he had seen the girls anywhere, seven years ago, I was surprised to see him wanting to help find them. Even to this day he kept looking, as did I. I never knew why he cared so much about them. He would usually avoid anybody that tried to get close to him.

Lastly, Silver. I was surprised when Silver came to us about six years ago, one year after the girls left. It turned out that Blaze has gone missing as well. There was a high chance that she had gone and joined Amy and the rest. Silver had no clue as to why though, but hadn't given up on looking for his feline companion. Of course we helped him as he helped us, look for all the missing girls, and occasionally helping out with defeating Eggman.

I check my watch to see it was almost quarter past six. I figured that I could go home, catch a few z's and just leave my thoughts for now. Tails would be expecting me soon, so now I start running of towards the Mystic Ruins.

**X**

_Normal POV_

"Damn that blasted hedgehog!"

An angered man with a fuzzy and funny looking moustache sat on a large chair in front of multiple computer screens. This man was known as Dr Eggman; Mobius' greatest enemy. Well that's what he likes to think. Eggman continued his rage fit while smashing both his fists onto the controls of the computer.

"Uh, d-doctor? Y-you seem u-upset." said a nervous robotic voice. Two robots, one gold and tall, the other silver and short. They went by the names of Bocoe and Decoe.

"Y-yeah, have you thought about going on vacation? I hear Spagonia is beautiful this time of year, with all the snow and the festi-" said Decoe, but was cut short due to Eggmans complaint getting louder.

"That blue hedgehog is always ruining my plans!" Eggman continued to ramble on, not even noticing the two robots, who effetely trying to calm the doctor. "So close, I was SO CLOSE!" He continued to get angrier with each word he spoke, and these robots weren't helping much either.

"Why don't you just hire someone else to eliminate him for you?" said Decoe.

"You idiot! Who on Mobius is going to want to work for us?" said Bocoe.

"I swear this is the last time-" Eggman stopped midsentence and drew his attention to the robots as they immediately froze. "Hire someone?"

"Well, you can always get some to defeat Sonic while you proceed to take over the world." replied Decoe.

"And what is the difference from just sending out more robots?" Eggman raised an eyebrow as he bent down, eye level with the silver robot, and with his arms behind his back.

"They could work as a double agent?" it was more of a question than a statement. The robots knew not to get on Eggmans bad side or it was a one way trip to the disassembling machine.

"A double agent, aye?" he stroked the right side of his moustache while thinking. A double agent would become a great use to him and would save him a lot of trouble. "Yes, a double agent would be an excellent addition. Only problem is, how are we going to find someone to who is willing to work for us? There is no way Shadow will agree, and Rouge has been missing for the past few years. Those two are the only ones that I can think who have been working for me in the past."

Bocoe and Decoe glanced at each other before shrugging their shoulders in unison and slowly began to turn away. They knew what was coming next.

"We'll if that's all you needed we're-"

"You two are going to find someone for me." Said Eggman, bluntly. He turned around, back to his chair and facing the computer screens.

"But how on Mobius are we going to find someone willing to work for us?!" exclaimed Bocoe, extending his arms out.

"I don't know, just do it! I need someone who can manipulate Sonic and the rest long enough for me to put my master plan in action. Bribe them if you have to but just get me someone!" he yelled, glaring at his two robots.

They replied with a 'yes, sir!' and a solute, before exiting the room. Leaving Eggman alone, with a crooked smile and another evil genius plan forming in his mind.

**X**

In another part of the world, there is a forest known as Frog Forest located on the north-east side of Spagonia. It was no ordinary forest for there were giant mutant frogs living amongst the forest trees. All thought to be peaceful for a moment, but multiple rapid feet ran across the ground, scaring off some of the birds and other wild life creatures.

A male red panda in a black suit who also wore a jacket that had been ripped in various places, due to the jacket getting caught in branches sticking out from trees or bushes. He ran for his life through the thick branches of the forest, some occasionally smacking him in his face. As he ran, he tripped on a root sticking out from the ground. Before getting back up, he looked behind him not seeing anyone but he could defiantly hear more footsteps coming from somewhere. He panicked as he heard the steps getting louder, signalling him that his chasers were getting closer. Standing up, the panda continued his running, panting heavily.

He might have gotten a head start, but these people were fast. Too fast for him.

Not long after, he found an opening and his path blocked by a small cliff, but too big to climb. He turned around, running back the way he came, only to find a dark figure jumping down from the trees, blocking his way out. He hesitated for a moment, slowly walking backwards. He made a quick decision and turned to his left and was about to make a run for it when another dark figure jumped from the trees again. He immediately skidded to a halt, turning around and running the opposite direction, only to find a third person already standing there, once again stopping him from making an escape.

His heart was pounding from the running and fear. Heavy breaths escaped his mouth, and leaving him speechless for a moment. He slowly walked backwards, with the three figures cornering him and slowly making their way closer to the panda. He felt a rough surface press against his back, and he placed his hand on the surface only to find himself to be pinned back against the wall of the cliff. The strangers were still coming closer.

"P-p-please," he stuttered "p-please, don't hurt me!"

The three figures stopped walking when they were only a meter and a half away from the panda. They hadn't hesitated or said anything just yet.

"I-I beg you! I-I have a family!" he begged.

"Ah, yes. Two kids and a wife. Or should I say ex-wife?" said a, somewhat, seductive female. She stood in a tree, a part from the other three strangers. The moon light was the only thing that made it clear enough to see her, standing out from the darkness even though all four were wearing dark suits that covered their entire body, except their eyes.

"We did some research before accepting your offer." said another female on his left, but with a serious tone of voice, almost emotionless. The other two had feminine bodies, so it was clear to say that they were all females.

"And according to our findings, you've done some really bad things in the past. I can see why your wife left you." said the figure in front of him. She had a much more seductive voice than the first one.

"P-please don't kill me!" he continued to beg, not wanting what fate had in store for him.

"Well that all depends on you. Have you been a good boy?" said the one in the tree.

"Wha-what are you talking about?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's your judgment day, silly." said the last female, jokingly in a sinister voice.

**X**

**I got good news and bad news for you guys. Good news; I will be continuing this story thanks to the reviews, faves and followers. Bad news; updates will be slow (I know, and it's only the second chapter! DX) School and other work have been real hard on me and my internet is playing up real bad. But that doesn't mean I'm going to discontinue the story. Anyways, the rest of this author's note going to be some info that I think you should know, just in case. So if you're not interested and just skip, and REVIEW AND FOLLOW! Thanks!**

**Ages (present time):**

**Sonic: 22  
Amy: 21  
Knuckle: 24  
Rouge: 23  
Tails: 19  
Cream: 19  
Shadow: mentally 50 (well technically 57 but you get the idea), but looks about 25yrs  
Ruby: 23  
Silver: 21  
Blaze: 21**

**Ummm… I'm sure there was more than that… but I can't really remember at the moment. Well there is my YouTube account, where I'm posting my third story (it's SonAmy btw guys) so if you're interested go check it out!**

**I hope you guys are happy even though, this is pretty short compared to the first chappy. I had to stop watching Fairy Tail for you guys… and right at the good part too… anyways if you injoy this story so far leave a REVIEW, FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW!**

_**SR out~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, this one's an actual chapter this time. Sorry for the delay, but I hope you enjoy! R&amp;R**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Sonic T. Hedgehog**

**X**

Later in Spagonia, the four dark strangers were casually making their way to a small abandon warehouse that they would call home. It was hidden well and it was more than big enough for all their friends to stay in. It might seem old, rusty and a bit run down on the outside, but that was all just a cover. The inside was deck out with polished walls and floors, expensive furniture and décor. The windows were tinted so people on the outside couldn't see through.

The girls walked up stairs towards one of the entrances of the warehouse. The first thing you would see was a large clean white open living room with stairs on the right that lead to more of the warehouse, and on the left was a large kitchen. The living room contained one long couch, two single couches and a flat screen T.V. In the far right corner was a door labelled 'Break Room'. This room contained another T.V with a few game consoles, a computer, some old retro arcade games and a pool table.

Once inside, the girl at the front wasted no time in pulling off her mask, revealing a young salmon-pink hedgehog, with sparkling jade eyes. The others followed behind her, also pulling off their masks. The next girl was another hedgehog, a little older than the first, and had red fur with ruby eyes. The next two was a purple feline with golden eyes, and an ivory bat with sky blue eyes.

"Oh Chaos, my neck hurts pretty bad." said the pink hedgehog, rubbing and moving her sore neck around.

"You alright Amy?" asked her older sister, Ruby.

"Yeah, don't worry, it won't last long."

"You're back!" exclaimed a small cream colored rabbit, the youngest of the group.

"Hey Cream." said Blaze, a disappointed look covered her face.

"Didn't the mission go well?" asked Cream.

"No, it was okay. It's just that we running low on money."

"Yeah, that's the third time someone's tried to backstab us in the past two months, and that means no cash. And we aren't getting many job offers like we used to." Ruby said with anger in her voice.

"The worst part is that they're all men who were backstabbing us. They all thought that just because we're girls, we're weak." sighed Rouge.

"Besides they came to us." said Ruby, "Well, at least we showed them whose boss."

"But that doesn't solve our money problem," said Amy, as she walked to a couch next to the window. She sat there with her head resting on her palm while looking out the window, watching the night sky and dark clouds slowly pass by.

For the past five years, these girls have been working for their own secret organisation with two other new friends. This organisation took jobs ordinary people, such as the police, wouldn't do. These jobs weren't too complicated. Most people hired them as bodyguards, or to steal priceless artefacts or precious items. They were hired to do many other jobs but rarely were they requested to assassinate someone. Although, whenever someone requests it, they judge their target based on their history. If they decide that their targets crimes were unforgivable, they would kill them without a second though. Most of their jobs were illegal, but they didn't care, as long as they were getting paid. When they were lucky enough to have more money than they needed, they would often donate it to children's charity. They like to think that the things that they were doing were good, even if they were told otherwise.

During the two years after the five girls left station square, money had been a big problem for them. They were able to afford a small unit to live in but they struggled to keep a steady job. It wasn't necessarily their fault, it was the men who got them fired. The first job Amy and Ruby got was at a maid café shop. The shop was popular with the men, mostly because they had perverted minds. Some would purposely drop their cups so the girls could bend over to clean the mess, and without the girls knowing, men would try to look up their dress. When one tried to make a pass at Amy, she had slapped him and he had told the manager that he had done nothing wrong. Soon both Amy and Ruby were fired for not impressing the customers. This continued with most of their other jobs and along with the other girls too.

Then out of nowhere, a man tried to kidnap Cream. Out of rage, the girls beat the stranger senseless and saving Cream before he had done anything to harm her. Not long after that, two mysterious people appeared in front of them claiming that they had been watching them for some time and offered them a better place to stay, a job that paid well and protection from men who would try to take advantage of them. At a time of desperation, they accepted the offer and that was how they joined the secret organisation known as Guns &amp; Roses **(It seemed like a good name at the time… T3T)**. No one really knew why they chose that name but it never bothered the girls.

"It's getting late, we should call in and get some rest," suggested Blaze, yawning. "Someone better tell Demitria about the mission."

"I'll do it. You all go get some rest and tomorrow we can see if there are any more jobs we can do." offered Amy, still gazing out the window. The rest of the girls walked up stairs to their own rooms while Amy walked into another room. This room didn't have much in it, it looked like a regular office with a chair and desk at the end, a couch on the left and on the right a book shelf. Sitting on the chair with her head on the desk sleeping, was a green hedgehog with short hair.

Amy walked up to the sleeping hedgehog and tapped her head to wake her up. The green hedgehog slowly stirred wake, opening her eyes to see Amy on the other side of her desk.

"Oh Amy, you girls back already? How did it go?" she asked, yawning and rubbing her eyes to give her a clearer vision.

"Hey Demi, it was alright but we didn't get the cash." said Amy.

"Again?" Demi said, now fully awake, "Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. We'll just wait till morning to get another job."

"But what are we going to do if we can't get another job? Or some dude tries to backstab us again?"

"Don't worry I'll think of something, but for now just get some rest, you look like you need it."

**X**

The next morning, the five friends made their way towards a bar in downtown, a place where people don't usually go, except for those who are desperate. This bar was called Red Bolt, and was owned by a friend of Demi. Once they entered the bar, the smell of beer and alcohol lingered in the air, and alcoholics were passed out on tables and on the floor and those who were still conscious, were just drink their life savings away.

A maroon male hedgehog stood at the bar, cleaning mugs with a cloth. He stood there bored out of his mind, leaning on the counter while listening to an orange racoon complain about how miserable his life was.

"… and then she backhands slaps me, and left without saying another word!" said the racoon, taking another sip of his beer.

The hedgehog only nodded and replied with a 'yep' or 'I hear ya, buddy'. But once he saw the girls walk in, he immediately forgot the complaining racoon and drew his attention to his new customers.

"Back so soon?" he asked.

"Don't ask, we just need a new job and fast, Ray. We're running low on money." said Blaze, who seemed to be in a hurry.

Red Bolt was the place where they got their jobs from, and Ray was in charge of sorting all their paper work for them. He would collect others request and hand them down to the girls. Normally he would be given a handful of jobs at the start of each month, sometimes by an anonymous tipster.

"Sorry girls, but it looks like you've to finish them all of this month's requests already," said Ray while looking under the counter. "you'll just have to hold on for another week."

"What?!" exclaimed Ruby, "How many have we done this month?"

"Hmm, let me see…" Ray scratched his head, with a look indicating that he was thinking. "About four?"

"Four?! You can't be serious! Normally there would be stacks!"

"Yup, jobs have been slow for the past several months. Sorry but there's nothing I can do for ya'. If anything comes up though, I'll let ya' know." He said before returning to his usual routine. "Why don't you go rob a store or something?"

"Oh no, we not doing that anymore. Too many close calls." said Amy, nodding her head.

"Well what if I join ya' this time?"

"No way. We've already tried that remember? Didn't end well."

"You guys are no fun." Ray stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms. Amy rolled her eyes at his childish personality. After that, the girls all sighed in sync and left the bar.

**X**

**(Time Skip)**

Back in Station Square, at the evil Dr Eggmans hide out, the doctor sat in his chair plotting his next attack when two of his robots came rushing in.

"Dr Eggman, I believe we have some bad news regarding the task you sent us to do a few days ago." said Bocoe.

"Hmm? What is it now? Haven't you found someone who'll take the job?" asked Eggman, not bothering to look back.

"We've checked everywhere, from Central City to Empire City and nobody is willing to work for you." said Decoe.

"What?! Did you offer them the money?"

"We did, but still none of them agreed to help us."

Eggman spun his chair around to face his robots, "Well go back out there and search again! Look outside of the United Federation if you have to, just go and get me someone!" he yelled and turned back to finish his project. Decoe and Bocoe had already left before Eggman had even finished his sentence.

Once outside of the doctor's lab, the robots skidded to a halt.

"Does he really expect us to travel the whole world for someone to work for him?" questioned Decoe.

"He must be desperate if he's making us go through all this trouble just to find at least one guy."

"I wish we had someone else to take our job sometimes."

"Dido,"

**X**

**First; once again, I am terribly sorry for the delay, but I want you to know that when I say I'm not giving up on this story, I mean it!**

**Second; the offer is still on the table for anyone who is interested in helping me write this story, but remember, you need to be an experienced writer. PM me.**

**Third; I know this chapter is short, and you guys were probably expecting a longer chapter but sorry, no it isn't. And I know this was rushed so it's not my best work and I will edit it later when I find the time to do it.**

**Fourth; I really appreciate the support you guys are giving me, it means a lot!**

**And last but not least; I'm going to eat a slice of pizza, finish my school assignment before school starts again (yea, the give us work for the holidays. It sucks DX) and get back to writing my other two FanFics and hopefully start a new one. Thanks and Review!**

**~SR&amp;KOTD**


	4. Chapter 4

**SR: I know, I'm one of the worst authors on FF. I know I said I would upload sometime at the start of the year, but I got my new laptop in mid-February and I started to slowly drift away from the story. But do not fear, my dear readers, for I will not give up! Also, this was rushed and I acknowledge that this chapter may seem very crap.**

**I don't own Sonic and Co, Sega does. I only own Ray and Demitria. **

**X**

After searching for days around the United Federation, and even in other countries for someone who would be willingly to assist Dr. Eggman, they found themselves in the middle of bright city of Spagonia.

"What are we even doing in Spagonia?" asked Decoe, lazily and literally dragging his arms on the ground.

"You bag of bolts, have you forgotten already? We looking for someone to assist the Doctor with his new scheme!" replied Bocoe, giving his robotic friend a slap behind his head.

"I know that, I meant in Spagonia specifically. Spagonia is known as one of the most peaceful cities in the world. The chances of anyone willingly to work for Dr. Eggman are one in a million." Exclaimed Decoe.

"I know, but this is the only place we haven't been. Besides, Bokkun told me that there are some underground organisations that hide here, in downtown of the city." Bocoe explained, "There are some rumor's about some night club or bar that deal with 'unusual requests'."

The two continued down their path, wearing strangely suspicious brown waist coat with brown fedoras that hid their faces. Few pedestrians walking past made little eye contact, while others read the latest news paper with letters marked in bold reading on the front, **NUMBER OF MYSTERIOUS DISAPPEARANCE OF INNOCENT PEOPLE INCREASE, **which clearly stated a list of missing people, mainly focused on men. This has been a serious case that has been going on for the past two years, and authorities have been searching endlessly for the criminal responsible for this crime.

"How does Bokkun know all that?" asked the tall golden robot.

"I think he said he had a run-in with some guy in the downtown area," replied his friend with a shrug.

As they walked Deceo noticed something, "Hey, whats the deal with these missing people?" he asked.

Bocoe replied with a shrugged as he also knew nothing about the 'kidnappings', "I don't know, but it does seem suspicious, don't you think?"

He agreed with his companion, "So what was the place called again?"

"I think it was called… Red Thunder? Or something like that,"

"You're right, it does sound like some bar or nightclub," commented Decoe.

With the street lamps lighting their way, they continued their search for their designated location. Although it was only 6:30 and the sun had already gone down, over the horizon allowing the moon to rise in its place, there were still many citizens and tourists walking by and the two robots caught much attention with their suspicious outfits. As time went past the two robots grew closer to a certain nightclub, with RED BOLT in neon red written above.

"This looks like the place," stated Bocoe.

The nightclub was filled with drunken men and few hookers, the smell of alcohol lingered in the air but the two robots couldn't smell anything due to their mechanical bodies. As they walked through the club, random men that stunk of beer continuously bumped into the pair. Finally making their way to the bar, where a maroon male hedgehog who was supposed to be serving drinks, had stopped his job just to flirt with a random women. Other from him, there was another person who was actually working and serving drinks, only this one was a purple female wolf.

Seeing as the two robots wouldn't be able to get the attention of the hedgehog, the made their way to the second worker.

"Hiya!" the wolf greeted cheerfully, "what can I get ya'll?"

"Actually where here on behalf of someone else," whispered Decoe, leaning over the counter, "we were told that someone around these parts of town took… 'certain and unusual requests'"

The wolf froze for a moment, taking time to scan over these 'strangers'. "Come with me," she said, her voice sounding a little more firm than before. She made her way up stairs, with the two robots in tow, to a booth with cushioned seats and curtains for privacy. "Wait right here." She said before leaving.

One minute later, someone else showed up, instead of the female wolf. It appeared to be the same maroon hedgehog from downstairs, the one who was flirting around with women. Now that he stood before Deceo and Bocoe, they we're able to get a better look at him properly. He wore navy jeans that had some strange tribal red markings on, white shoes, plain white long sleeved shirt and a black vest on top.

"So tell me, whadda you guys want?" spoke the hedgehog, lazily sitting on the seat.

"I take it you're the one that takes these 'unusual requests'?" asked Bocoe.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Depends on who's askin'."

"Our boss, in the United Federation."

"United Federation? Aren't you boys far away from home?" said the hedgehog, as he sipped his wine that he had brought with him.

"It doesn't matter," said Bocoe under his hat.

"Well I can't tell ya' anything without any details. Does your boss have a name?"

Decoe and Bocoe both glanced at each for conformation, making sure they were on the same page on what to say next. They already confirmed on this being the place they were looking for.

"You might have heard of him, he goes by the name Dr Eggman."

The hedgehog before them almost choked as he had to do a double take. "Hold on, you mean that old geezer that's always terrorizing the world?"

"The one and only-" Decoe was interrupted by a loud burst of laughter coming from the person in front of them.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" he continued to laugh, "Someone like him wants help from someone that's not a robot? Doesn't that kook send his robots to do his dirty work anymore?"

"Hey, our boss isn't a kook and we don't always do his dirty work!" exclaimed Decoe, standing up and accidently allowing his hat to fall off and the hedgehog only seemed to laugh harder. Bocoe slapped his robotic companion for his careless act, but it was too late now.

"See, you guys are here instead of him! That's only proving my point," he continued to laugh, until he calmed down moments later.

"Okay then, I'm convinced. The names Ray, I'm the owner of this joint but I don't do the requests. That would be a couple of friends of mine, I only pass the word along to them. So what is it exactly does your boss need?"

"Does this mean that you'll help us?"

"Depends what kind of work is it?"

"To deceive and defeat Sonic and his friends-"

Ray leaned in and cut them sort, "See let me stop you there," he said, waving his hand about, "you not only want us to work for Eggman, but to also go up against his nemesis, Sonic The fuckin' Hedgehog. The guy who beats Eggman at every little scheme he comes up with. The same Hedgehog who defeated the metarex, who goes fricken' hypo or some shit, and is known to be one of the most powerful beings in the world. You guys better have some trick up your sleeve."

"Certainly, I'm sure Dr Eggman has a plan that will work." replied Decoe.

"Is that so? And what is this plan of his?"

"Uhh… H-he hasn't exactly told us…"

"Huh," muttered Ray, stretching his arms as he prepared to leave, "Well I see where this is going, but sorry, you're on your own."

"W-wait!" both Decoe and Bocoe shouted, reaching out to stop the departing hedgehog. "We can pay you!" That seemed to catch Ray's attention.

He looked back with interest, "Hmm? How much we talkin' about?"

"$50,000!"

"$50,000?" questioned Ray, clearly surprised at the amount. "Heh, you'll have to do better than that."

"$500,000 then! Not to mention front row seats to world domination!" Bocoe continued to do his best to convince Ray to make a deal, and it seemed to be working.

Ray arched his eye brow in suspicion, before sitting back down in the booth, "$500,000 _and _world domination?" he questioned in disbelief, "You boys are that sure that your boss is actually going to finally succeed this time?"

"We're sure!"

Ray rubbed his chin as he thought. $500,000 was quiet the amount of money and he knew that the girls were real tight on cash. But to work for Dr Eggman, was it the right way to go? Sure they've done some real bad illegal things, but it was always in secrecy, and no one ever knew about them. If they did decide to join Eggman, there would be the possibility of the entire team being exposed. There were many risks to taking this job and Ray was unsure what to do.

"I don't know, I'll have to talk it over with the team leader." he said, coming to a conclusion, "I'll call you guys tomorrow with our answer."

And with that, the three went their own ways, Ray going back down probably to continue flirting with more women rather than doing his job. He'd make sure to set up a meeting with Demi in the morning to discuss this job request.

**X**

The next morning, the nightclub had been deserted and they only ones there were the two hedgehogs, Demi and Ray. Ray had already began explaining the events from last night and made sure not to leave out any details.

"I have to admit, that is quiet the bit. I mean, world domination? If you ask me, that sounds like desperation." Demi commented.

"Trust me, they were desperate. I bet ya' I can even raise the price." he laughed.

She chuckled in reply, "Well, we might have to take this job. Even if we have to work for the infamous Eggman."

"It might not be all bad. I don't think you'll have to get into battle or anything." he tried comforting his best friend.

"I wouldn't count on it. But with how thing are going, it looks like it's our only option." Demi stood up, and began making her way to the exit. "You contact the, uhh, 'robots' and tell them that we're in." Opening the door to exit, she paused and turned her head, "Oh, and try and see if you can get them to pay a little more." she smirked.

"Heh, and if I do will I get a little _treat_?" Ray leaned on his right elbow and rested his chin on his hand, as he looked at her in a flirting manner.

"Don't push your luck, Ray."

And with that she left with a sway of her hips.

"One day, one day…" he muttered, leaning back on his chair and taking a sip of his beer.

Demi made her way back to the warehouse she called home, to give the others the good news. Although, she was anxious about the reaction she would receive once she told them the news of the new job request. She knew of their history and how they used to work with the Sonic Team. Well, excluding Rouge seeing as she was a bit of a fence sitter. She's worked with G.U.N, Dr Eggman _and_ has fought alongside with the Sonic Team. _I guess I'll have to find out now, _she thought. Demi, now at the side of the large building, walked up the stairs towards the metallic door.

As soon as she opened the door, the first thing she noticed was Ruby playing video games on the sofa, with Rouge just watching out of boredom. Cream and Amy were in the kitchen munching away on strawberry cheesecake. Blaze just sat at the bench sipping away on her tea peacefully.

"Alright," she began, clapping her hands in order to get everyone's attention, "I got good news and bad news. Which one do ya' want first?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and drew their attention towards to the green hedgehog, "I have a bad feeling about this, but give us the good news." spoke Blaze.

"For starters, Ray scored us a job, and the reward is $500,000, or maybe a little more,"

"$500,000?! Damn that's a lot more than usual. And what do you mean by 'a little more'?" questioned Amy.

"Ray's gonna try to up the price a little higher,"

"Alright then, so what's the catch?" asked Rouge, looking back with her arms draping over the sofa.

"Well… this job requires us to go over to the United Federation-"

"United Federation?!" gasped Amy, "W-where about in the United Federation?" she asked, almost too afraid to even saying anything.

"Uhh, _yeah…_ Station Square-" scratching her head, Demi couldn't finish her sentence due to another interruption from Rouge.

"Station Square?!" in rage she stood up and made her way to the forest coloured hedgehog, "Don't you remember why we left there in the first place?!" she yelled, face burning red.

"What was I supposed to do?" she snapped, "We're practically broke and this offer turns up on a silver platter with $500,000. You going to tell me I should have just thrown all that away?"

"Rouge calm down, she has a point." Amy moved from the kitchen to the two arguing females, "I'm sure it's not as bad as it sounds. What's the name of our client?"

Demi sheepishly looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact, "Doctor Eggman-"

"EGGMAN?!"

**X**

**I wanted to make it longer but… six fuckn months T.T I am so disappointed with myself… from now on, I can't guaranty that updates will be more frequent but I'll do my best.**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: FILLER CHAPTER ALERT :P**

**For those who didn't bother read the authors note (which would probably be deleted by now) I have made some changes in chapters 2 and 3 but nothing too major, just some facts that could reflect on future chapters. I would suggest you go read them, but that's just me. If you get confused in the future, don't come running to me.**

**I don't own anything.**

**X**

Decoe and Bocoe rushed towards Eggman's lab, eager to tell their boss the good news about finally finding someone who was willing to assist them. At this moment, they felt so relieved that their search had finally come to an end.

The two bots threw the doors open, repeatedly chanting 'Eggman! Eggman!'.

Eggman groaned in annoyance, "What is it? I'm in the middle of something." It looked like he had been working on a small project that required a lot of concentration, and at this moment, his two annoying bots were disturbing him. He made a 'note to self' to update their software.

"We have found a group who is willing to work for us!"

Eggman looked up, away from his project and turned to his bots, "Is that so? And who have you found?"

"A gang from Spagonia has agreed to our terms and are flying over to meet you. They should be here within the hour." Reported the two robots, simultaneously.

"Good, although it did take you quite a while, didn't it?" He stood up from his large chair, and gloomed over the two robotic companions.

"I- I know, and we're terribly sorry," Bocoe apologised, looking away.

"But still, better late than never," Eggman held his hands behind his back, straightening himself. He scanned over the blueprints for his next diabolical plan that laid flat on his desk. A wicked grin took its place on his face.

"Now then, I'll need you boys to go and fetch a few things for me,"

**X**

**Amy's POV**

I can't believe I went along with this. My chest feels like it's about to burst. I felt like running away all over again. I wasn't ready to go back, not now.

I know Demi promised nobody would know our real identities but that didn't stop me from worrying. I couldn't help the feeling inside of me.

It didn't seem that bad when she said we had to go to Station Square, but to work for Eggman? I really didn't want to go. It was a risky move. I know we're supposed to get a whole lot of cash, and that's really the only reason I agreed to this. Money for us is tight. I just can't believe we're this desperate.

I could tell that none of us wanted this either, but what choice did we have?

"Hey you alright?" asked Ruby. By now, we were already on the plane, on our way to the United Federation. Cream and Blaze sat in front of us and Rouge and Demi sat to the left in the middle row of the plane. I sat next to the window whilst my sister sat right next to me.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine…" Who am I kidding? Anybody could tell by the tone of my voice that I wasn't okay.

"Hey, everything will be fine. I know you're distress, but don't worry. I can't guarantee anything, but if anything goes wrong, I'll protect ya' from anything and everything." She said, comforting me with her bright smile. I honestly couldn't ask for a better sister.

I smiled, "Hm, thanks Rubes." A sudden thought came to my mind, "But why aren't you worried?"

I could have sworn she hesitated for a split second, "Well, I can't really see why there is any need for me to do so. The only thing I need to worry about is you."

I chuckled, "Thanks Rubes, you're the best."

"Hey what are big sisters for?" she laughed.

I turned my head, looking out the window watching the clouds fly by. My lips formed into a small smile.

What could possibly go wrong?

**X**

**Normal POV**

The day started off bright, with the sun shining brightly and reflecting off the snow, but as the hours slowly went passed, dark and gloomy clouds began to roll in. The setting only made Sonic fell colder than he already was.

Running around Station Square, scanning for any sort of trouble, Sonic found himself quickly bored. It had been weeks since the last sight of danger or Eggman. Sonic began to worry a little. He's known that Egghead long enough to know that when he doesn't try to destroy Sonic and his friends, or try to take over the world and start his 'Eggman Empire'.

It worried him more and more with each passing day. He almost confronted Eggman himself to see if the fat man was even still standing. But no, Tails would often tell him that he needed to stop being paranoid and just to take advantage this, to relax and enjoy himself.

Maybe he should. When was the last time he went on vacation? Christmas is only a month away.

Night time soon began to roll in, and Sonic decided to head home for the evening.

Before he could even walk through the door, an explosion followed by smoke emitting was seen coming from the garage.

"Tails!" Sonic began to panic. He dashed into the work place of his young companion. The thick smoke prevented the speedster to see anything. Though luck was on his side as a cough was heard and a small gloved began to try and clear the smoke.

"Sonic, is that you?" asked Tails in between his coughs. His fur was covered in soot and oil, you could barely recognise him.

"Yeah, it's me. What happened in here?" Sonic lead the dirty fox outside, to gather fresh air.

Tails began explaining how he was working on a new invention almost having it completed, the only problem was that it had over heated way too much, causing the machine to explode.

"I just don't know what went wrong. I guess it's back to the drawing board," Tails glanced back at his workshop, smoke still blew out from the windows and doors, "After I've cleaned up the garage. Boy, this may take a while."

"You worry about cleaning yourself for now, I'll handle the garage." grinned Sonic.

"Would you?"

"Sure, you go shower up. I'll have the place spotless by the time you get out."

"Thanks Sonic, I owe you." Tails wasted no time and rushed inside the house to clean himself up. Sonic glanced at the garage, the smoke finally cleared up a little. _This shouldn't be too hard._

Thanks to his super speed, Sonic had the place spotless, just as he said. The small explosion had caused quite a mess, as most of Tails' items and gadgets were scattered all over the place, including what was left of his most recent machinery. Any scraps left from it were thrown into a separate tin bin. He wasn't exactly sure if Tails needed the spare parts or not, so he put them aside.

Sonic heard his name being called. He sat up, yawning from his nap on the couch while he waited for Tails. He sighed, "Ah, that feels much better," Tails went to take a look at his workshop, "Wow, you really cleared up the place. Wait, did you throw away the parts to my invention?"

"Nah, I put them aside for ya' just in case. Thought you could reuse them."

Tails thanked his best friend once more, before retreating into the kitchen to make some snacks. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot, you got a letter. It's on the coffee table."

"From?"

"Didn't check,"

Sonic, being too tired to really do anything, outstretched his arm up to the short rectangular table in front of him grabbing the envelope. His name was printed in black ink with his address. Sliding his finger under the tab, he quickly ripped it open. Taking out the folded piece of paper and scanning over the letter.

"What's it say?" asked Tails, coming out from the kitchen eating a sandwich.

"It's an invitation from the mayor. He's invited us to the Central City Treasury Casino Pre-Christmas party."

"Christmas party? Sounds like fun, we should go."

"Pass. I got plans." Sonic just wasn't in the mood for anything festive for the remainder of the year. He just wanted to stay home and relax.

"Wah? What plans? The only thing you ever do is eat, sleep, run and repeat." mocked Tails.

Sonic chuckled, "Very funny, I got a life you know?" he pouted, sitting back down on the couch, "I'm just not the kind of guy to wear suits. They slow me down."

"I thought we agreed that you would be more laid back. Now that we finally have a break from Eggman, you should do something more than just run around looking for danger." Tails sat down to the right of Sonic on the single couch.

"Well I can't help but worry that something bad is about to happen. I just have a really bad feeling that Eggman is up to something big." Sonic's voice suddenly dropped, looking at the ground.

"And when has that ever stopped you? Each time Eggman declares that he's going to destroy us and take over the world, we always come out victorious." Tails was right, he had a lot of confidence in his blue friend.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm sure it's nothing." Sonic looked up, smiling.

Once finished his snack, Tails walked back to his workshop to rebuild his invention.

Sonic laid back down on the long soft sofa, resting his head on a cushion. He stared up at the ceiling thinking. This feeling he had, it was _strange and unnatural._ He couldn't just ignore it, not this time. After all, the last time he had a feeling like this was seven years ago.

Just before they left.

**X**

**Its short I know. But I'm trying to get ahead and write up a few more chapters ahead of time AND begin working on a new story. That way I'll have more time for my other story on YouTube and for school and work. I should have more time to write another two maybe three more chapters for this story over the next two weeks. But that doesn't mean I'll be uploading them within that time limit. Might be in a month? At the very least.**

**I know that this chapter was short and its more of a filler chapter, but I'm actually still planning out the next few chapters and most of the storyline. On the bright side, this chapter didn't take six months.**

**See ya' in about a month!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Not much to say, except thanks to Red Heart the Hedgehog, who is my new beta reader for this story. So thanks!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything except for my OC Demi (and others). Sonic and co. belong to Sega. **

**X**

The girls were nervous and even though they didn't have to see Dr Eggman in person, a frightening chill crawled down their spines.

As of this moment, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Blaze and Ruby were left in a hotel somewhere in Station Square while Demi went off to meet with Dr Eggman herself to arrange what it was exactly they needed to do.

Amy and Rouge had decided to try and battle each other at various card games on the island looking bench in the kitchen to keep their minds off things. Blaze had been watching them for the past hour and Cream was sitting on the couch in the living room watching either TV shows or movies.

Ruby on the other hand had been going through their luggage trying on the new suits Demi had left them. If she remembered correctly, after their last mission, their original outfits had been damaged and they required new ones.

"What are you wearing Ruby?" asked Blaze, drawing her attention from Amy and Rouge, and to the red hedgehog.

"Remember? We got new suits, and these ones comes with masks!" she replied cheerfully. She danced around in the black suit that covered her entire body, wearing a white mask with black stripes that covered her entire face. "You guys should try yours! These suits really feel great, and they fit on real nice. They feel light, almost like I'm not even wearing anything," she said with a giggle.

"Jeez Ruby," muttered Amy, "you're really too carefree about everything, ya' know that?" Amy said as she threw down a king above another king and she slapped her hand on top. "HA! I win again!"

"Meh, I wasn't even trying." Said Rouge leaning back, bored written all over her face. "What now? No more games please."

"It's too cold to go anywhere, I kind of just wanna sleep right now." Said Blaze, yawning.

"You're just tired from the ride over," Rouge made her way to the fridge to examine if they had any food. "God dammit, there's no food,"

"Well we can't go out anywhere,"

"Why not?" asked Ruby oblivious to the reason as to why.

"We're in Station Square! The home of the 'reason' why we left here in the first place!" shouted Amy, standing up from the table and slamming her hands onto it making a slight crack noise.

It's been seven years and still, just the thought of seeing Sonic again made Amy tremble on the inside. Questions constantly ran around in her mind. What will he say if he saw her after seven years? Would he be happy to see her? Or would he just not care?

All these thoughts began to make her feel a little dizzy.

"I know, but what are the chances of being seen by someone we know?" Said Ruby, as she took the mask off.

Blaze groaned, "Why don't you just order room service?" she suggested.

"Because 1) the service here is shit, 2) the food here is WAY too expensive and 3) the food they serve is shit." Ruby looked at the chilled cat, in a dull manner, "Take it from someone with experience."

"You've been here before?"

"No, but I've been to enough hotels to know."

After discussing, they decided to just sit on the couch and wait for their missing companion, Demi.

Boredom began to take over as they all sat in the living area of the medium sized hotel room, sitting either on the couch, the floor or each other, flipping through the channels on the T.V.

At the moment, not one of them dared to head out side, in fear of being spotted by someone they once knew. It was hard enough coming from the airport to the hotel without being recognised by anyone.

They only ones that weren't showing any sign of hesitation or fear was Blaze and Ruby. Blaze was too calm to worry about anything, and Ruby was just way too carefree as she always is. Rouge wasn't one to panic or anything, but she did feel slightly nerves, even though she told herself not to be.

Eventually Ruby could not take this boredom for much longer, and burst out with a loud – and a somewhat obnoxious – groan, "I can't take this no more!" she exclaimed, immediately standing up from the carpeted floor, "I going out and getting something with what little money I have."

"Can you get me a strawberry cheese cake?"

"And I want some donuts, cinnamon donuts."

"Ooh and some hot food, I'm hungry."

"We need drinks too,"

"Oh, don't forget the…"

Ruby stared in disbelief at her friends who didn't even move a muscle when they gave her a list of items. It seemed like they were all waiting for someone (*cough* Ruby *cough*) to say something and go out to get them supplies and the things they either needed or wanted.

After making a small list of things that they absolutely needed, Ruby made her way down to the lobby of the hotel and headed out towards the exit.

If she remembered correctly, the nearest shops shouldn't be too far.

Walking down the streets of Station Square gave her time to soak in the appearance of the town. Not much had changed in the past seven years of her and the rests absents, other than a few new stores that have replaced older ones. Most of the stalls she hadn't even recognized.

Continuing down her path for another several minutes or so, she found herself in front of a familiar small café, The Chao Café. The temptation to walk in and buy herself a large coffee began was beginning to be too strong for her to resist. The closer she got to the café, the stronger the scent of coffee and sweet desserts became.

But before she could even walk pass the small noshery, the sound of a bell rang. The ringing indicating people that someone had just entered or exited the snack bar. Ruby, being the unfortunate soul she was, walked straight into the opening door.

She cringed and stumbled back, her hands covering the red mark that has begun to form on her forehead.

What kind of idiot opens a door like that without seeing someone the other side? It's a glass door for chaos' sake!

Groaning at the pain, she looks up at the next person who will probably be her next victim in the next several seconds.

"Oh shoot, I am so sorry. Are you okay?" said the voice in front of her. It was male, and oddly familiar. She knew for a fact that it didn't belong to Sonic or Tails, and she didn't even have to consider Knuckles or Shadow. But still, he's voice was soft and somewhat comforting.

To her surprise she, she looked up to find a snow colored hedgehog, Silver the hedgehog exiting The Chao Café.

Of all things to happen, of all people to meet on her small journey to the markets, it had to be someone she knew. Wasn't it Ruby that had asked, 'What are the chances of being seen by someone they knew?' not even a full hour ago? Was this karma's doing? Even then, what did she do? She couldn't help but feel that someone in the skies just single handily picks her out to suffer for the day. Another odd feeling inside her told her that things are just only just going to get worse.

"O-oh, yeah, um, I'm fine," Ruby adjusted her grey hoodie over her head and avoided eye contact, in hopes that he wouldn't recognise her.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to get anything for you?" Panic was clearly shown in his voice as he worried over the girl in front of him.

Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought. She and Silver had never really talked much in the past, much less even see each other. She didn't know much about him and him vice versa. It has been a little longer than seven years since he's seen her, more like eight and a half, or possibly nine?

She tried to remain calm, restraining from showing any sign of pain so he would not pester her anymore and so they could be on their ways. "Yes, I'm sure. I should get going, I'm running late." She explains, but her hope of escape dims as quickly as it came.

"Hey, you seem kind of familiar. Do I know you?" Even without getting a proper glance at the female hedgehog, he could almost recognize her? This is bad. If he was able to get the feeling that the person under the hood was someone he might know, seeing Ruby without it could almost definitely ruin her cover. Was there any chance that he could just brush the thought off?

"I highly doubt it; I've never seen anyone like you before."

He looked at her with suspicion in his eyes while he tilted his head to get a better look.

"I should really get going." She didn't wait for a reply and walked right passed him without a second glance. She continued to speed-walking down the street before quickly rushing into an abandoned ally way.

Pressing her back against the side of the wall, Ruby stood still for a moment before moving to the corner of the building and taking a peek. Once she was sure she hadn't been followed by the snow white hedgehog, she sighed in relief.

"That was close," Ruby walked out of the ally and continued her journey to the markets. She made a silent note to herself to never mention that she was almost caught. Otherwise she'd never hear the end of it from the girls.

Straightening out her hoodie over her head, she hid herself among the crowd of mobians just to be safe. She shivered and let out a cold breath from the freezing weather around her. Should've brought a thicker jacket, she thought.

Finally making it to the closest grocery store – which happened to be a half hour walk, a little longer than she expected – she quickly made her way inside to start her shopping.

Grabbing a basket and a shopping list from her hoodie, she set out to collect the items on the list. She decide it would be best to gather the important items first then if she had enough money she would other things that weren't really needed such as Amy's strawberry cake and Cream and Cheese's donuts. If not, then they'd just have to wait until they got payed to buy their own things.

Walking down an aisle, she looked for the few first items on her list and just to be sure, Ruby pulled out her purse to check how much money she had exactly and to her surprise she found that she only had twelve dollars.

"Damn it," she muttered under her breath. She didn't even have enough for a meal for a single person, much less six people. Things weren't looking so good; in any case she'll have to resort to theft again. Although she wasn't too sure how she was going to pull it off. She could hide small items in her jumper, but larger ones or too many could give it away; she didn't have a bag or anything to carry the stuff out and her pockets are too small too; too many people were around for a hit-and-run, not to mention the possibility of getting caught. That was the last thing she need right now, especially after the ordeal in front of the café not too long ago.

She could take all that she could now, and come back with the others. Then again, it was getting late so the store would be closing soon and no doubt that the girls wouldn't want to set foot outside.

With an annoyed sigh, she made up her mind to buy what she can with what little money she had left and steal what she could.

Ruby made her way to the area with fruits and vegetables and spotted some fresh apples. Placing her hand on one she yanked down hard enough for apples to fall from the table and on the floor, and exclaimed 'Oh shoot', making it look like an accident.

Bending down, as if to pick them up and place them back, she took a few and hid them in her jumper. Placing the last handful of the fruit back on the table, she turned to walk away before anybody would suspect anything. Looking down at her handy work – her jumper that now made her look like she suddenly gain some weight – she completely lost sight of where she was going for a second and bumped into someone. Again.

The force of the other person in front of her caused several apples – and some other things she picked up along the way – to fall on to the floor. Ruby stared wide eyed at the items on the floor before acknowledging the stranger standing in front of her.

"Shit,"

"Stealing such a petty thing, wouldn't you agree?"

She tensed at the voice and slowly looked up. If her eyes widen even more, as if it was possible, at the person staring down at her. No, more like glaring actually. Silver the fucking hedgehog. Oh Chaos, what did I ever do to you to deserve this? She thought.

Her hand went to her head making sure that she had her hood on, only to find that it wasn't. It must've fallen off when they had collided with each other.

"I thought I knew you from somewh-" Silver was stopped mid-sentence by Ruby, who pushed him into a pyramid of packs of toilet paper that were on sale. Now she really began to panic as she ran out of the store.

The white hedgehog used his telekinesis to lift the toilet paper off of him and silently thanked that he fell on something soft. Without losing another second he ran out of the market and shortly fell into pursuit of Ruby. She tilted her head to look back and caught sight of the white hedgehog not too far from her.

She turned a corner and ran towards a park were families and plenty of people were gathered to watch a street performance. She immediately dove into the crowd of people who were watching in awe at a dog who claim he had the power to hypnotise anyone. It seemed like he was successful enough to gather the attention of a large crowd.

Running deeper through the crowd, accidently hitting others and some even elbowing her, she looked back again and spotted Silvers quills not too far from her and continued to push pass the sea of mobians. She really needed to escape somehow and now would be a really good time. She spotted an opening and quickly ran out of the crowd and out of the park, not once stopping or looking back till she reached an ally.

Still not stopping, she continued to run down the path between the buildings before finally stopping at an escape back to the streets. Leaning her fore arm on the wall, she took long and deep uneven breathes and placed her free hand on her rapidly beating chest.

Taking one more peek behind her, only to see nothing but an empty ally way. Her heavy breathes turned into small chuckles but still inhaling large amounts of air. Ruby couldn't remember the last time she ran so fast or for so long. She guessed it was from the panic and desperation of not wanting to get caught.

Thinking she had finally given Silver the slip, she turned to leave the ally only to be stopped by a glowing being that appeared to be levitating.

"Thought I'd give up easily?" he questioned, his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't even look like he had broken a sweat. Ruby now felt paralysed from a wave of panic. She wanted nothing more to run off again but her sore legs told her otherwise. More running was the last thing she needed, a large bottle of cold water was what she really needed and a break from Silver would be nice too.

She leaned back against the wall, feeling that it was the only thing she could do right now. He had trapped her, might as well rest while she can and build up what little strength she can. At this moment, she felt so weak; a feeling she wasn't used to.

I don't understand how Sonic could run for so long and not feel sore and tired or anyone for that matter really, she thought. She knew how to fight but that didn't exactly mean that she was the fittest person in town. She always used a weapon or a chaos emerald and tricks that she learnt. But at this moment, she had nothing.

"You were a lot fitter than the last time we met, weren't you?" Silver narrowed his eyes at her and had a look of slight confusion.

"Dude it's been over seven years since I've last seen you, and that's your question?" Now it was Ruby's turn to look at him strangely. "And I've always been this unfit. It's the all the cake my sister buys, alright? Don't judge," she quickly added and looking away, red-faced.

"Whoa, seven years? I saw you two weeks ago. I was the one who handed you over to the police after you tried to rob a jewellery store on Main Street, remember? Did you get amnesia or something?"

Now this began to get really confusing. Ruby had absolutely no idea what he was talking about. She pushed herself off the fall and looked straight at the snow white hedgehog, who had now set his feet on the ground and the glow around him had disappeared.

"Hold on, I never robbed any store, aside from just now, and I wasn't even in Station Square two weeks ago. I flew in town just last night."

"What? But I- wait, what's your name?"

"What do you me- Oh," she finally understood now. She remembers hearing about some sort of robbery on the news this morning. The culprit had been an orange female hedgehog. That was it. Silver must have confused her with another criminal.

Realizing now that this was just a misunderstanding, Ruby began to laugh and not just a small chuckle or anything, but a laugh that kind of made her sound like a maniac that just escaped an asylum. She was freaking out for nothing!

"I see what's going on now," Silver stared at her even more confused and slightly freaked out as she began to speak, "Look, you have me confused with someone else. Trust me,"

"You expect me to trust someone who sounds mentally ill?"

Her laughing fest came to an abrupt stop, "I'm not mentally ill," she glared at him, "And now that we know that this was all a misunderstanding situation, I'm going to go on home." She proceeded to walk past him but he quickly stepped to the side and blocked her path.

"There's still the issue of you trying to steal back at the supermarket and for that," he paused to stare deeply into her red eyes.

How the hell does he not recognize me?!

"I'm going to have to turn you in." A bright glow began to surround her form and the next thing she knew, her feet had left the ground as Silver began guiding her with his telekinesis to the police station.

"H-hey, put me down!" She couldn't help but feel that she had jinxed herself today. The white hedgehog payed no attention to her rants and demands, instead he continued to fly forward.

I'm never going to hear the end of this.

**X**

**Alight, give me till next month for the next chapter. I've had a lot to death with these past few months T.T**


End file.
